


Wildest Dreams

by Queenie18



Series: SH Bingo 2020-2021 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha Raphael Santiago, Alpha Simon Lewis, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Frottage, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, King Magnus Bane, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Clary Fray, Omega Jace Wayland, Omega isabelle lightwood, POV Alec Lightwood, Pining Alec Lightwood, Pining Magnus Bane, Sexual Tension, Somewhat, Tags May Change, True Mates, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie18/pseuds/Queenie18
Summary: Alpha Asmodeus Magnus Zader Bane III, the king of Idris, is hosting the monarchy’s famous mating ceremony in hopes he’ll find the perfect Omega mate.Alec Lightwood is his sister’s Alpha guide as she hopes to win the spot as the future queen of Idris.Only, Alec nor Magnus expected to find their destined mate not in any of the Omegas present, but rather in another Alpha.—A story of pining, balls and court mannerisms with a happy ending.
Relationships: Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt (implied), Magnus Bane/Isabelle Lightwood (implied)
Series: SH Bingo 2020-2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031352
Comments: 39
Kudos: 107





	1. Square: Royalty AU

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this expecting each chapter to be around 1K. That has not occurred. However I have planned around 7 chapters though it may increase or deacrease depending on how many squares suit the story. 
> 
> The era explored in this fic is based off Regency England, so think Bridgerton because I was totally *not* inspired by it at all.
> 
> This will be completed but I’m unsure how regular the updates will be, as I’m also in my most important year of school!
> 
> —
> 
> Square Filled: Royalty AU

_To the Lightwood family,_

_Extended to your most eligible unmated Omega and their Alpha guide alongside one guest..._

_Are cordially invited to the mating ceremony for Asmodeus Magnus Zader Bane III, king of Idris, for the chance to become his most esteemed mate and spouse._

_Details are attached below._

  
~*~

  
“This place is gaudy.” Jace declares as he flounces on the king’s sized bed in the centre of the room.

Alec sends him a judgmental eyebrow even as Izzy giggles behind him. It’s not that Jace is wrong, per say, it’s just that they are in the king’s palace so what does his brother expect? It’s not like the Lightwood stately home is shabby in itself.

“You have no etiquette.” Izzy sniggers.

Jace rolls his eyes as he leans up with his head perched upon his hand, “That is the beauty of not being the oldest son, no rules.”

Alec glares at him, “You’re still a Lightwood.”

“In name, perhaps.” Jace says like the bastard he is.

Izzy tuts as sits beside Jace, only with far more poise and ease, her short heels already discarded to the side and her pale pink dress draped across her legs, “You’re a Lightwood, Jace, in every way that counts.”

Jace purses his lips but doesn’t dignify them with his usual self-deprecating response. He may not be a Lightwood by blood, but he is a Lightwood and he knows arguing otherwise is futile.

Alec buried himself by dropping their bags by the window, making sure their invitation isn’t creased as he places it upon the side table. It’s elegant, black with gold trimmings and writing and Alec can remember the pride his parents felt when they opened it and realised that Izzy was eligible to be the semi-newly appointed king of Idris’ future mate and Omega.

Alec knows it’s an opportunity Izzy has been waiting her entire life for. His father is stuck-up in his beliefs at times, believing Omegas inferior in intelligence and strength even though Alec can see otherwise when Izzy can take any of their guards down, single handedly. And his mother has proved countless times as she governs their entire family with a steely hold and stubborn pride, while his father drinks himself stupid in his office or lets his dick stick itself in any willing body.

Being queen, however, would allow Izzy to prove Robert and his bigoted ways wrong. And Alec had been chosen by his parents to be her Alpha guide throughout the whole procedure of the king choosing his mate, Jace being only an extra guest who was free to join the festivities. 

Jace could have the opportunity to be the Omega, but he isn’t a Lightwood by blood and Alec know he has no interest in ruling. He’s far too reckless. That doesn’t mean he isn’t interested in finding a mate, hence why he came along to mingle with the other guests. 

Though Alec would be surprised if anyone would be sane enough to deal with his ass.

“Do you have your ceremony dress?” Alec asks as he draws his gaze away from the invitation.

Izzy replies, “Yes, I’ve already hung it up.”

“What’s the dress for again?” Jace asks.

“Tonight is the Opening Ceremony, where the king meets the Omegas candidates for the first time.” Alec explains, moving to sit in one of the plush velvet chairs. “The Omegas are supposed to wear white as traditions have always demanded and their guides in black.”

Izzy scrunches her nose in faint disgust, “It’s supposed to represent the Omegas innocence and virginity, or some bullshit like that.”

Alec sends Izzy an unimpressed look, “It’s supposed to present the Omegas in their purest forms, without superficial colouring.”

Izzy snorts, “It’s bigoted.”

Alec shrugs because he can’t deny it.

Jace looks puzzled before saying, “So what you’re supposed to be lined up like pieces of meat so the king can superficially judge you?”

“Like I said.” Izzy laminates, _“Bigoted.”_

Alec simply stares at her, “You can withdraw.”

But Izzy only laughs and flips her hair back, dark eyes glittering, “And prove father dearest wrong? I think not.”

Alec has to smile at that.

  
~*~

  
Alec shuffles uncomfortably as he stands by Izzy’s side, dressed in an all black suit. His sister looks beautiful, more so than usual, radiant even. Her white gown seems simple, tight at the top with billowed shirt sleeves cuffed at her shoulders but free flowing as it glides across her legs like water. The material, however, shimmers under the dark light, making her seem almost angelic. 

Her hair lays in soft curls along her back with a simple diamond pin to pull it away from her face. And Alec can’t smell an inch of nerves in her scent, which is a good sign. He can’t say the same for other Omegas, some of them reek of anxiety as though they haven’t been trained to hide such things.

Alec has never felt more proud of her.

He glances to the side to see Jace standing amongst those not pursuing the king alongside the walls of the throne room, dressed in a dark blue long suit with a white shirt and collar and polished black boots. He looks relaxed and Jace winks at Alec when they catch eyes. And Alec knows he isn’t mistaking the pride in Jace’s eyes either.

When he moves to look back at Izzy again he finds her looking back, her dark eyes shadowed in eyeshadow, and he thinks he can see some nerves in her gaze. She’s grinning and her scent doesn’t betray it anyhow.

“Everything okay?” Alec whispers.

She hums, “Just slightly nervous.”

“Isabelle Lightwood.” Alec muses with a raised eyebrow, _“Nervous?”_

“Shut up.”

Alec smirks at her.

He hears someone scoff next to him and Alec turns to see another candidate in a tight dress that is pretty, Alec has to admit, with diamonds running alongside the bodice and there’s a daringly low cut to show off her considerable cleavage. The woman is superficially attractive, and yet, her face is so still and lifeless Alec thinks she reminds him of what a vampire would be with her perfectly curled hair and her dark eyes that don’t gleam with mischief like Izzy does.

That doesn’t offset from the fact that Alec’s Alpha instinct tell him she’s a threat.

“What?” He says when she stays there with a prissy look upon her face.

She sneers and sends Izzy a cold glare that makes Alec’s inner Alpha urge to snap her little neck. Alec catches a whiff of her scent and resists recoiling backwards. It’s far, far too sweet, more so than most Omegas. He can take most of them but hers stinks of sticky syrup and something floral that Alec immediately despises.

“We’re not allowed to talk, _Alpha_.”

Alpha doesn’t like how she says his title like something poisonous has passed through her mouth.

“And what’s it to you?” Alec replies, bored.

The Omega smiles far too wide as though she practiced it in front of a mirror, “ _Well_ breaking the rules can eliminate your candidate.”

Izzy speaks with a cool tone, “Then I guess you’re also up for elimination, a pity for you.”

The women’s attractive face curls into something nasty before she huffs and looks to the front again, her guide curling a protective arm across her hip. Alec sends Izzy a smug look with she returns, her scent oozing pride and something Alec thinks is victory.

Alec moves to place his hand upon Izzy’s back when he notices some stirring by the far end of the room as the guards move positions. Izzy briefly looks up at him in gratitude but then she’s looking ahead, looking every inch of the queen Alec knows she can be.

One of the guards moves forward and declares with a loud voice that silences any of the soft murmurings, “Introducing his majesty, Asmodeus Magnus Zader Bane the third, king of Idris.”

Alec pinches his lips, stilling his body into a military pose before his head empties and the world stops as he smells the new scent in the room.

It’s wonderful is the only thought in his head. Wonderful and heady and the perfect mix of Alpha and something unique to the person it belongs to. Alec can smell sandalwood and citrus so prominently that he feels it upon the tip of his tongue as though he can taste it. He has to blink to avoid his gaze blurring from the sheer power of it.

And though Alec tries otherwise, his gaze is snagged upon the man that enters with a powerful walk that’s almost a prowl, radiating Alpha dominance and Alec finds himself utterly _breathless_.

He has known since he was a mere boy that he was never attracted to the sweet smells of Omegas nor the more subdue neutral scents of Betas. He was always inexplicably drawn toward the more darker, heavy scents of Alphas.

So he had been horrified when he had found himself presenting as an Alpha, rather than the Omega he was expecting on his sixteenth birthday. And it worsened when he realised it was purely male Alphas he desired, not females, giving him no opportunity to have children.

Alec has keep his yearnings a tightly held secret ever since. No one, not even Jace who is more than just his brother but his best friend, knows. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if his father found out. He knows he’s only resisted mating with an Omega purely because his father was more concerned with finding Izzy a match.

But Alec finds his inner Alpha roaring wide awake for the first time in many years as he smells something so perfect he knows he’ll never find another scent more alluring.

The man that the woodsy scent belongs to is no less attractive. His long coated suit with tails was made of a dark material of wine red and Alec can just make out swirling patterns done into the suit with velvet. His breeches are black but his shirt was a paler colour, cream, with a simple collar. However Alec’s eyes are drawn to his head where a simple cut elegant crown sits upon his dark hair, the gold offsetting the warm colour of his skin.

Alec watches the king the enter the throne room and finds himself to be sick with an overwhelming urge to claim. He cannot be attracted to the king. _He can’t._

But one look at those cool yet heavy golden eyes and Alec finds himself falling already. His Alpha does not disagree either.

Alec tries to look away but before he’s successful, the king’s eyes snap to him and Alec sees him let in a small inhale as if he too has just scented Alec. His eyes widen briefly before something almost smug settles upon his face, his gaze never leaving Alec as he settles mere meters from the Omegas and their guides. From Alec.

Alec swears internally. 

_Fuck,_ he’s screwed. 

“Welcome.” The king starts with a broad gesture and Alec resists his instinct to shiver at the honeyed, charming tone, “I hope your journeys here weren’t too fretful nor turbulent.”

The crowd makes a noise of agreement but Alec thinks his tongue is tightly stuck to his mouth as he watches the king enchant the crowd without withdrawing his gaze from Alec’s direction. Alec scents the other Alpha again and finds his knees are weak.

Alec doesn’t realise he’s drifted off, unhearing of the speech until he hears the king say the word Omega and his inner Alpha immediately recoils from it as if the mere thought is revolting. Alec finds himself unable to disagree.

“Tonight all I demand of you is for the guides to present their Omegas so I may gather a first impression of all of you.” The king muses and his eyes leave Alec, and Alec hates how it makes his chest feel tight. “Then you are free to enjoy the rest of your evenings as I know most of you must be tired.” 

The king finishes his speech with a sweeping hand and Alec decides he should properly pay attention to avoid acting foolish and ruining Izzy’s chance. 

“Please, bring forward the first Omega.” The king commands, and Alec watches as a girl with ginger curls done in a simple up-do and light skin steps forward, her dress adorned with ribbons of satin along the sleeves. Her guide is a cold looking man with red hair darker than hers and a permanently frowning face.

She reaches the king and curtsies until her knees briefly brush the floor and remains there, even if the curtsy was slightly too fast.

“Presenting Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, daughter of Lord Valentine Morgenstern.” Her guide says emotionlessly, his posture rigid.

The king hums and then nods approvingly, “Rise Clarissa.”

She does with a slight wobble that Alec immediately winces for.

The king doesn’t acknowledge it, “Welcome.”

She smiles softly and nods her head respectfully before her guide moves her to the side. She looks displeased, Alec thinks. Her gaze is heavy as she regards the king with scrutiny in the shadows. Alec recognises a similar rebellious attitude in her that he sees in Jace.

She’s not one for tradition then.

The next Omega moves forward, only this time it’s a man dressed a typical suit, only done in white. Male Omegas are rare so Alec is shocked that there was one with high enough status to be considered for the choosing. 

He’s handsome with pale hair and soft features, though Alec is put off by his scent that’s utterly Omega. His guide is a woman who looks around his age with almond eyes and dark, straight hair.

The Omega curtsies like the previous Omega only more stilted like he’s unsure of his movements. His guide simply places her thin hands proudly at her front.

“Presenting Sebastian Verlac, nephew of Lady Élodie Verlac.”

The king repeats the same motions as he did the previous Omega. Alec finds himself unable to tear his gaze away from the confident Alpha who radiates power and dominance with his stance, his gaze and scent.

Alec watches him still as they move through the Omegas, until it’s the snobby woman beside him that walks toward the king.

Alec hates to admit it, but she’s the symbol of the perfect Omega with her perfect posture and slow but graceful walk. He withholds frowning as she moves into curtsy, her movements silky and smooth. The residue of her scent leaves something to be desired, however. But perhaps to a typical Alpha, her overtly sweet scent would be the ideal.

Alec wouldn’t know but that woman agitates his Alpha till the point it’s restless.

“Presenting, Baroness Camille Belcourt.” Her guide says with a pinched voice, as though he’s too annoyed by her presence.

Alec can relate.

The king tilts his head, and Alec thinks he can smell something like interest in his scent that instantly sours Alec’s own. It’s only his iron-tight control he’s maintained to hide his desire for Alphas that hides it from being smelt.

_What is wrong with him?_

The king’s voice certainly betrays his scent when he says much more softly, “Rise, Baroness.”

The Baroness does with a demure smile that Alec wants to reach out and it smack off her face. He takes a steady breath to avoid creating the huge mess that would occur from such thoughts.

He doesn’t like how unbalanced he feels.

“It’s a _pleasure_ to meet you.” The king says and the Baroness giggles softly like it is for her too. Alec bits his tongue.

Before he knows it, the overly fake Baroness is gone and Alec is tapping Izzy’s back once to offer his silent support before they walk side by side toward the king.

The worst part of it is that suddenly being the centre of the king’s attention makes Alec feels woozy and weak like he’s a teenager fawning after some childish crush. He refuses to show any of unsteady emotions on his face and he knows Izzy is doing the same.

She is perfect, poised, traditional though he knows she despises it.

When they stop, Alec is close enough that the king’s heady scent is everywhere and he can’t escape it. He drops his hands to hold them behind his back as Izzy drops into the curtsy he knows she practiced for days with their mother. Her gown flutters around her feet.

However, the king’s eyes lay solely on Alec as though he cannot look away either. As though it’s impossible to. Alec wonders if he feels the same as he does, whether his instincts rage a war with his duty.

So Alec clears his throat, not moving his gaze once as he says proudly, “Presenting Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Alicante, Robert and Maryse Lightwood.”

The king’s eyes sparkle with interest at the title and Alec spies a small smile perched upon his lips as his eyes heavily run across Alec’s chest down to Izzy upon the floor. Alec smells the same interest in the Baroness, only stronger, more potent. His scent becomes overrun with the strength of it.

Alec’s Alpha preens with the response.

And everyone will mistake it for Izzy but at the secretive looks the king dares at Alec and how he steadily breaths through his nose as though marking Alec’s scent to memory says otherwise.

He cannot deny it now. The king feels it too, whatever this feeling, this want and _urge_ , is.

“Rise, Isabelle.” The king urges, gaze still heavy upon Alec even as his sister rises without a single flaw, her hair sliding across her shoulders like a waterfall.

The king regards Alec with hidden intent, his scent still pouring out his want before he smiles at Izzy in a perfect picture of regency.

Alec misses his attention almost as soon as it’s gone.

“Welcome, my dear.” He says with a low voice and gestures at her, “It was wonderful to meet _you._ ”

And yet as he says it, his gaze drifts to Alec again as if he’s directing it someone else instead. Alec’s heart pounds in his chest.

Izzy tilts her head low so she looks under her eyelashes from the edge of Alec’s vision. But Alec can’t see anything but the king. He’s enthralled.

Guiding Izzy away from him pains Alec more than he would have originally thought. He wants to stay by the king’s side. He thinks his Alpha would be satisfied to never leave it.

Izzy smells of pride as Alec stands by her side next to the other Omegas. It’s strength washes out the stent of jealously and fury that’s directed at his sister for catching the king’s attention.

But as Alec sees the final Omega finally approach the king, he sees the king dare a final glance at Alec and he understands it’s not his sister who the king’s scent oozes for.

The king knows Alec knows it also. Alec can see it in the cocky stance of the Alpha as he finally looks toward the Omega standing before him.

Alec ignores how his traitorous blood heats with the idea.

  
~*~

  
Hours later, Alec stands in an empty room near the throne room so he can gather his breath.

After the initial introductions were done, the Omegas and guides began to socialise and mingle alongside the other guests. Alec had spied Jace approaching an Alpha with a cool expression and expensive looking tailored suit of dark green standing next to a slightly more ruffled Alpha with a too eager grin before he lost Jace in the crowds. 

Alec must have monitored Izzy through dozens of conversations before he even got a breather. He knows she cannot be left unsupervised and the sharp grins of the other Omegas and the challenging gazes of their guides kept Alec tight by her side.

After the mess of the king’s scent upheaval, everyone considers Izzy the greatest competition. Therefore she is the greatest threat between them and the throne. If Izzy is bothered by it, Alec hadn’t spied it in her scent nor her face. She had been picture perfect the entire night.

It made Alec feel sick with guilt.

He leans against the wall, closing his eyes. His sister had tried so hard tonight. She had been so effortless, so wonderful, enough to make their entire family proud and Alec had spent the entire time lusting after the king she is fighting for.

_What kind of man does that make him?_

Selfish and dishonourable are the first words come to mind.

Alec sighs, wishing his parents choose someone else to guide Izzy. He isn’t stupid, he knows his father is hoping Alec will find an Omega that’s not chosen for himself. Alec can’t think about it, because he’ll feel sick.

He has to get his second gender under control for tomorrow. He has to.

“Fuck me.” Alec mourns to himself.

“ _I’d love to._ ” Someone says from the doorway.

Alec picks himself up instantly, eyes wide as he turns to face the intruder.

He groans internally as he sees the king leaning against doorway with his hip cocked out and an egotistical look upon his beautiful face.

Alec holds his breath, not daring to take even a whiff of his tantalising scent.

Feeling awkward, Alec shuffles and places himself in a more appropriate position, because, fuck, whilst he’s already somewhat enthralled by the king, he is, after all, the king.

Possibly Izzy’s future mate.

Alec almost grimaces at how horrible that thought is.

“Your majesty.” He says politely and bows his body low enough to be respectful.

The king brushes away his bow with a laugh, “There’s no need to be so formal, darling.”

_Darling._

Alec’s blood roars at the nickname and warm promise in the king’s voice. He finds his body already flushing red and winces at his foolish he’s being. It’s no help that that wonderful scent is so close yet again.

“If that’s what you wish, your majesty.” Alec replies coolly.

The king grins wickedly and dares to enter the room fully, the door easing close with a soft snick now that the king’s foot is no longer poising it open.

And they’re alone. In a small room. Alone.

Alec’s head swims with possibilities that make him cringe with how stupid he’s acting.

“And none of that nonsense.” The king muses, his tone unreadable, and Alec notices his crown is absent. “We’re alone, are we not?”

Alec nods stiffly, “We are.”

The king moves closer before Alec can even register it, his Alpha perching up in interest.

“Then I say we should leave the titles outside this room.” The king says and his voice is darker, more dangerous and Alec would almost dare to say flirtatious. “Its just us, after all.”

Alec swallows and speaks before his tongue becomes useless. He’s unnerved and off-balanced, “If you wish.”

The king’s wide smile is victorious.

“What is your name, then?” The king asks after a mere moment, his voice a soft purr.

Alec blushes and looks away from that piercing gaze and gulps. He tries to avoid inhaling the heady scent because he feels that if he does... he may just do something he’ll regret.

Though he suspects it’ll be worth all the anguish. _Perhaps. Probably._

“Alec, _um,_ Alexander.” Alec stutters like a fool then coughs, “Alec Lightwood.”

The king hums and eases himself closer and Alec tries so hard but he shivers when he takes an inhale of the woodsy scent with the undertones of citrus. Alec has never found a scent so attractive.

“Alexander.” The king murmurs as if to himself, and then he looks at Alec under his eyelashes in a gaze that is far too flirty considering their positions, “I’m Magnus.”

Alec rubs his neck, “I know.”

The king smiles like he’s thinking of some private joke and reaches out to trail a finger down Alec’s chest. Alec lets in a shudder breath and closes his eyes. All he can think, smell, hear, see is the king and his head feels dizzy. His inner Alpha coos at the attention as much as Alec tries to pat him down.

“Of course you do. Of course you do, darling _Alexander_.”

Alec begs himself to keep his eyes close, to not give into the temptation that is roaring in his veins. God, he wishes he could just take. Just let go and let himself be consumed. He wants to kiss and mark the king until he is drenched in Alec’s scent so that everyone knows he is claimed wholly and completely.

Instead Alec steps backwards and he misses the small touch of the king immediately. He clenches his fists so tight that he can feel his nails dig into his skin. His Alpha whines in his head telling him to go back, to step into the peripheral area of the king again just to let himself smell that intoxicating scent in close proximity again.

“ _I um,_ I have to go.” Alec says and dares to open his eyes.

The king has his head tilted, regarding Alec with unreadable eyes. Alec thinks it’s his eyes that makes him truly enchanting. In the throne room, they had been a heavy gold, powerful but distant. Now they’re closer to green and sensual, exotic like a cat’s. Alec’s heart pounds under that intense gaze.

Then the king smirks and he leans forward as if he was going to draw closer to Alec yet he doesn’t move an inch.

 _“Stay.”_ The king commands at last, and there’s a hidden promise in the words.

“What?”

The king’s glint like he’s amused and Alec wants to run his fingers along his skin, memorise him by touch. And he stays so very still to prevent it.

“Stay here, with me.”

Alec can’t look away, “Why?”

“Because you intrigue me.” The king makes a dramatic gesture, and Alec finds his eyes following his hands that are heavy with rings and dark vanish. It suits him. “And I know you can feel it, Alexander. I can feel your Alpha reaching out for mine.”

Alec stumbles back a step, his head drowning between rationality and his primal urge to compile to the king’s seduction. He wants it so bad. And right now, he can’t remember why he’s refusing it.

“I don’t - I _can’t_ , I, _no_.” Alec stutters, his hands raised defensively.

“I’ve never smelt someone so compatible, so alluring.” The king continues, prowling steadily toward Alec as Alec fumbles backwards against every instinct in his body. “And that’s not even considering how beautiful you are, darling. So perfect, like you were plucked straight from my most wickedest dreams. You cannot tell me you don’t feel the same.”

Alec gasps as his back hits the wall, and he slams a hand upon it to calm his roaring skin. The king smirks dangerously and then he’s in Alec’s space, his hands perching possessively upon his chest. Alec can feel the king’s breath upon his lips, and suddenly he’s overwhelmed with the smell of sandalwood and arousal and so much want that Alec’s eyes roll back.

 _“Please.”_ Alec begs and he’s not sure what he’s begging for. 

Some dark part of him knows he’s begging for the king to ease some of this yearning inside of him.

The king inhales greedily and he groans, pushing closer to Alec like he’s trying to merge with him. “I think you might be my mate, my true mate. You’re meant to be _mine_.”

Alec smacks his head against the wall from the sheer power those words have over him. And he’s knows them to be true. So, so true. He knew it from the moment he smelt the king’s scent as he eased into the throne room. From the moment they caught eyes.

And he’s tried to ignore it, suppress it but being so close to what he wants so badly is becoming the most cruelest torture.

“ _I,_ ” He starts then stops when the king leans up and presses his nose to Alec’s neck, right over his scent gland and where a bite would lay if they bonded. And Alec’s own interest returns tenfold as his coach hardens in earnest. The king must feel it.

It becomes too much for Alec.

He moans and thrusts against the king, unable to stop himself as his cock brushes against his too stiff breeches. The king moves back in equal earnest, never removing his nose from Alec’s neck as he pants as he works his hips right upon Alec’s. It’s so perfect. So god damn perfect. Just the right side of roughness and primal energy courses through him as Alec’s Alpha overtakes him.

Alec whines keenly in his throat and moves to grab the king’s hair, messing up the gelled spikes as he thrusts his hard cock against the king’s, the pressure so erotic and perfect that he makes a noise he’ll deny later as he climbs up the wall.

“ _Yes,_ ” The king pants upon his neck, moving to lick up the sweat gathered there that was potent with Alec’s unmasked scent. “That’s it, _that’s it, darling._ ”

“ _Please_.” Alec moans.

“ _Oh darling, you are so, so perfect._ ” The king eases his hand and moves so his mouth trails along Alec’s skin toward his jaw. The brief touches send sparks along Alec’s spine, and he yanks at the king’s hair tighter, unable to compute his actions.

The king chuckles against his skin before he’s cut off when Alec moves to lick up his earlobe, biting slightly and whining internally at how perfect this is, so overcome with lust and want. The king eases a hand to Alec’s back, sprayed wide and possessive before he tugs Alec even tighter to his body.

“ _Oh, please, please, please_.” Alec keens when he feels the king’s cock even more prominently upon his, the touch between the clothes far, far, far too much for Alec’s rationality and the king moans and kisses his neck again, sucking it lightly.

“Darling Alexander.” He replies with too fond affection, and his hand works to grab Alec’s cock and the grip is just on the right side of too hard that it snaps Alec’s tether and he comes, moaning words in his mouth that he thinks he can’t even translate. He doesn’t think they even resemble English.

“ _Magnus._ ” He pleads at last like he’s a religious follower worshipping his god.

The king makes a growling noise in his throat and pushes his hand away to grind against Alec and then he stills, murmuring words of reverence against Alec’s skin. Alec feels them like a tattoo.

 _“Alexander.”_ He breathes and draws a hand up to cup Alec’s face.

Alec shivers at the softness of his skin, contrasted by the cold of the metal of his rings. The king gently thrusts then eases back slightly. He looks up at Alec and Alec can’t think about anything but how beautiful and gorgeous and sensual he looks. 

The king eases up Alec’s body, brushing against Alec’s sensitive cock as though he was going to kiss Alec. And Alec leans down to do that, wondering how it is that he can be so drawn toward an Alpha when he’s supposed to love Omegas and their gentle love. 

It’s the thought of Omegas that causes Alec to gasp and break free from his lust, eyes widening in horror at what he had just done. The guilt sinks at his stomach and Alec feels like the world’s biggest asshole.

_What would Izzy think?_

“No,” Alec says and then he pushes lightly at the king, ignoring the sparks that spread from the contact, “ _We can’t._ ” And the king’s scent sinks with disappointment even though his hand stays stubbornly upon Alec’s cheek. 

It’s that contact that makes Alec want to cry.

The king regards him with a tight look when Alec says nothing else, “What are you talking about?”

Alec shakes his head and moves away at last, pushing the king’s hand away before he runs his hands through his hair, “This was a mistake.”

“A mistake?” The king repeats with a mocking voice, sounding far less warm than before.

Alec grimaces at the tone, wishing for the reverence of before with every breath. But he can’t. He just can’t. 

“Yes.” Alec states firmly, turning away. “A mistake.”

“And why is that?”

Alec flinches with how close the king’s words sounds and twists his head to see the Alpha standing too close again. Alec can smell the lingering of his own scent upon the king’s body and the mint of his scent alongside the sandalwood smells so good Alec thinks it could be some sort of drug he could become addicted to.

But he knows drugs are bad. And the king is bad for him. Bad enough that he undoes every wall Alec puts up to make himself seem like the dutiful son his parents expect of him.

“Don’t.” Alec warns and he steps away, feeling messed up and flustered, pushing away his traitorous thoughts until his scent stinks with sorrow and loss. “I, just... just don’t.”

“You can’t ignore this, Alexander.” The king retorts, and he looks far too put together as though he and Alec hadn’t just come in their pants like a pair of teenagers. Just another sign of how incompatible they really are underneath their scents and second gendered bullshit.

“You’re supposed to find an Omega.” Alec says sharply and he runs a frustrated hand in his hair, blinking away tears. He feels so rejected. So used. So hopeless. 

It’s his fault for being so reckless but he can’t do this, not to Izzy, not when she’s been so excited for this, for her chance to finally make their family proud. He can’t do wrong by her.

Alec won’t mess up her plan. _Not for anyone._

Not even as his Alpha breaks apart inside of him. 

Everyone knows that to be apart from their true mates is agony. And Alec has no choice but to endure it, if only so that he can see his sister gain the respect she deserves so fucking much.

“This, this, _us_ , can’t happen.” Alec gestures between them and hates how his voice sounds so bitter. He can’t even look in the king’s direction, his eyes drawn to the floor instead. “I’m supposed to be guiding my sister, she’s the eligible Omega in my family. Not me.”

The king makes a broken noise and Alec looks up startled to see the disappointed frown upon the king’s face and Alec refuses to acknowledge that it’s something akin to heartache in his eyes. He also resists the urge to breath in that scent because the guilt Alec is facing is already too much.

He knows this is the right decision. He knows it. Even if everything in his body tells him otherwise.

“I don’t care about that.” The king replies with a cold tone. “You’re my destined mate. As far as I’m concerned, everyone else and this stupid, heinous ceremony can fuck off.”

Alec almost smiles at that. _Almost_. But he thinks of his sister, his duty, and what they’re here for.

“I can’t give you what you need.” He says, miserable, instead.

The king laughs humourlessly, his gaze sharp and angry now, “And what is it that I need?”

Alec looks at the face of his mate, he can accept that fact at last even though it hurts his heart. He sees the eyes that are now pale, drawn and the scar above his lip, the sweat at his temple, so perfectly imperfect. And yet Alec also sees the king with the makeup, the jewelled ear cuffs and the remembrance of the crown that had been perched upon his head.

Destiny sucks sometimes.

“An heir.” Alec replies bluntly and walks off with his head low before the king can say anything else.

He ignores how his scent sours with hopelessness, and the lost look upon the king’s face as he leaves the room, his own scent reflecting Alec’s.

He has to do this right for Izzy, to give her her greatest chance, and the king, no matter how little Alec knows of him because he already knows he deserves someone more than him, more than what little Alec can offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hopes the somewhat smut she writes is decent because the author has not attempted smut in many months*
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> Comments and critsisms are always welcome!
> 
> My tumblr: [MagixQueenie](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/magixqueenie)


	2. Square: Free Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support for the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one just as much.
> 
> Please don’t expect any of this to be historically accurate, I am inspired by Regency England, but I am no where knowledgeable enough to make it perfect.
> 
> —
> 
> Square Filled: Free Space

Alec leans upon the railing of the balcony of his family’s suite, and watches the sky with a sort of numbness.

He returned to his room right after his slip up with king. His inner Alpha had resisted strongly at first, snarling in his head to go claim what was his but once Alec reached the doors, he had gone utterly silent.

Alec cannot entirely blame him.

And now he stands here, his clothes rumbled and in disarray, watching the stars like some mooning, half-sick fool with serious pining issues.

It’s been hours, and Alec knows he cannot sleep in this state. His head feels entirely too full, as though someone has come to stuff it full of cloth so that he cannot think any sense.

And all Alec can smell is that horrendous and yet enticing scent of his supposed mate.

He hangs his head, and tries to not cry.

“Alec?” Someone says behind him as Alec hears the doors creak open, filling the space with the heat of the fire inside. He recognises the warm scent of his brother.

Alec blinks away the unshed tears and says calmly, “Yes?” 

“Where were you tonight?” Jace asks as he steps out onto the balcony.

Alec doesn’t turn to look at him but answers, “What do you mean?”

“After you led Izzy back to her room.” Jace says, leaning on the rail besides Alec, “You disappeared again.”

Alec tries to school his expression into something neutral. He is exhausted, haunted by the scent of the king and how wonderful his body had felt pressed up against Alec. The utter euphoria of his scent mingling with Alec’s. How right it was. How Alec had felt for a few mere seconds that he had found his home.

Alec sighs, sagging onto the rail, “It’s not important.”

“Try again.”

Alec sends Jace a halfhearted glare that his brother only raises his eyebrow at, “I am not quite sure what you’re suggesting.”

“Don’t play these games with me, Alec.” Jace replies bluntly, his eyes sharp and his scent stinking of disappointment. “You can play them with everyone else, but not me. You know me better than to play me the fool.”

Alec smiles at the lecture. Jace isn’t entirely wrong. Alec’s words and his carefully schooled expressions and scent can fool everyone. Everyone but Jace. Maybe it is because Alec had been the one to drag Jace from the river he laid in at a mere eight years old. Alec had held him, soaking wet, cold and near death and had helped his brother through every nightmare since, laying side by side in the darkness of night. 

Jace knows Alec far better than anyone. And Alec sometimes wonders whether his brother might just know him _too_ much.

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you.” Alec says numbly, admiring the blanket of darkness of the night sky.

Jace answers with a nudge of his arm, “Tell me what’s upsetting you.”

Alec pinches his lips and tries not to imagine golden eyes and a coy smirk, “ _I can’t._ ”

“You can’t? Or you won’t.”

“ _Both?_ ” Alec questions, “ _Neither?_ ”

“Alec.” Jace warns.

Alec winces and gives up playing pretence. He has to bite his lip to the point that it draws blood as he watches the stars glitter in the far distance. If he is going to be honest with himself, Alec feels like his heart has been broken, shattered completely. It makes him seem foolish when he says it to himself. He can’t be heartbroken over someone he doesn’t know. Not really.

He can’t feel his Alpha anymore. Alec knows that is his own fault, but he cannot see a route out of his situation. To chase and court his mate would mean leaving Izzy at the cruel hands of their father, allowing his dangerous venture of finding her husband. And to abandon his supposed fate, to let Izzy mate with the king instead would leave Alec feeling empty for the rest of his life.

Miserable, probably, shackled to an Omega he feels nothing for.

“I met my mate last night.” Alec says weakly at last, unable to look at Jace.

His brother’s scent immediately sours with shock.

_“What?”_

Alec tries to smile and fails, “I met my mate, my true one.”

“Alec, that’s amazing!” Jace says, excited and his brother reaches out to pull Alec into a tight hug, engulfing Alec in his warm spicy scent of cinnamon and apple, “Why didn’t you tell me or Izzy?”

Alec reluctantly pulls away, “I, _I can’t be with them._ ”

Jace furrows his brows, confused, “What do you mean? This is your mate, Alec.”

“I know.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“The problem is I can’t mate with them because they’re another Alpha, and a male one at that.” Alec retorts, feeling his defensives pulling up as a way to protect himself.

Jace gapes at him but it doesn’t deter him, “If you’re scared that that fact bothers me, it doesn’t, you know I despise traditional bullshit anyways.”

Alec has to roll his eyes at that, “I know, Jace.”

Jace continues, “Then if you’re worried about how father will react, he cannot do anything about true, destined mates. Everyone knows they’re sacred.”

Alec pulls his shoulders up, “It’s not about father, not completely.”

“Then what?” Jace says.

Alec stares at Jace, lost. He finds he cannot speak the words to possibly explain the situation. He isn’t entirely sure Jace will understand. _And why would he?_ Alec can’t fully understand it himself.

All he knows is that Izzy comes first, always. 

“What is it Alec? Who’s your mate?”

Alec rubs his neck and looks away, back at the beautiful night sky and it’s simplicity, “It’s the king, Jace. My mate is the _king_.”

The silence in return is _stifling_.

His brother doesn’t say anything. And Alec knows immediately what Jace is thinking. Much like Alec, Jace is overly overprotective of Izzy. He too wants the best possible future for his sister. And in order to give it to her, Izzy has to win the hand of the king.

_“Alec...”_ Jace starts but Alec holds up a hand to stop the, no doubt, words of sympathy or pity. He doesn’t want to hear them. He cannot. This is his peril, no one else’s.

“ _Don’t, Jace._ ” Alec replies stiffly and moves to stand at the edge of the balcony again.

“Izzy deserves to know.” Jace murmurs, joining him.

Alec nods, because she does, but Alec won’t tell her, “You know what she’ll do.”

“I do.”

“She’d withdraw her hand immediately, and let me court him instead. _I can’t do that to her,_ Jace. She’s been given shit by father since she was a child. This is her chance to finally claim something for herself, to finally prove him wrong. I cannot be that selfish. Not with her.”

“But what about your happiness?” Jace replies, sounding just as defeated as Alec.

Alec smiles glumly, but there’s self-acceptance in his heart when he speaks, “Her happiness is my happiness, just as yours is too. I can make peace with that.”

“And the king?” 

Alec tilts of his head and thinks of the beautiful face of the king, and his secretive smirks that invited Alec to play along with him, to allow Alec to be drawn into his magnetic bubble with seemingly no resistance. It’s a face that could have wars created for it. A smile that could charm anyone. _Fool anyone._ Make anyone fall in love with him as easy as breathing. And Alec is sure that someone else will draw his attention soon enough.

It’s only Alec that cannot find any attraction to Omega scents. His fault alone. He knows the king will find no such hardship, remembering the spike of interest from the Belcourt Omega last night.

Alec only has to make sure that attention is moved to Izzy instead.

“He is the king.” Alec says simply as though it is the answer to all his issues, “He needs an Omega for his heir and I cannot be the one to give that to him.”

“Christ, Alec.” Jace replies, dejected at his side.

Alec laughs softly, feeling the sentiment completely.

“I know, Jace. _I know.”_

  
~*~

  
Alec’s resolution nearly shatters when he sees the king again in an isolated drawing room for Izzy’s informal interview.

He doesn’t know why he expected anything different. _He’s so close._ Close enough that if Alec wishes to reach out and touch that honeyed cheek, run his fingers along the roughness of his stubble, it would be far too easy.

Alec closes his eyes and draws up his strength to ignore his wishes.

“Miss Lightwood,” Alec hears the purring voice of the king start, and his skin crawls in anticipation, “Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

Alec watches his sister smile politely, perfect as always. She’s dressed in a pale blue gown today, the skirts decorated with flowers that trail down the fabric. Her hair lays in simple curls along her shoulder and her makeup is simple.

Alec knows his sister hates dressing this way. But they have to introduce her true self slowly, when she’s close to winning.

Alec ignores how the thought makes his heart squeeze.

“What is it you’d like to know, your majesty?” Izzy says demurely even as her eyes glint with intelligence, a betrayal of her obvious diffident appearance. 

Alec wonders if the king enjoys such looks, the kind of mate that would be submissive and timorous.

Alec cannot bare to look in the king’s direction, his senses already overcome with the woodsy scent that curls around him like a intimate hug. It speaks out to him, begging, alike to a siren to take Alec to its whims.

The trouble is, Alec thinks it’ll be far too easy to allow him to comply.

“Tell me about your family.” The king answers, mischief underlying his words and Alec’s eyes dart to the king’s direction, unable to resist.

The king looks directly back at him, eyes dark but bold and unafraid. Alec knows he does not mistake the hunger within them, making the gold a dark amber.

Alec tenses, knowing he should look away, fight the temptation but he _cannot_. Once again, he finds himself inexplicably drawn to the king, to his mate, like a fish and bait. There’s something about the king’s golden gaze he just can’t resist. It’s a sort of craving that will be wholly impossible to counter should he ever have to.

Izzy laughs and Alec blinks, curling a single hand into his breeches to stop himself doing something very stupid and irreversible. The king’s eyes remain coy, smug as though he knows exactly what Alec is thinking.

_And maybe he does._

_Maybe he knows what he does to Alec without trying._

“Well, I come from a rather large family.” Izzy says passionately, and Alec feels a gloved, petit hand land on his bicep. Alec moves to watch her warmly, “I have three brothers, Alec is the oldest,” which she says with a squeeze to his arm. “Max is the youngest and Jace is adopted but I love him as though he’s my blood.”

Alec smiles unaware at his sister, knowing that everything she says is true. Her scent echoes it, sweetening with love and happiness when she speaks of their family. She knows they all love and she loves them in return. Perhaps it’s untraditional, but no family is perfect.

It is why Alec is battling his primal instincts right now. He fights them _for her._ For her chance of happiness and the respects she deserves.

“I won’t lie to you, your majesty, and say we’re a respectable family all the time, it would be false.” Izzy muses, a small smile dancing along her painted lips, “Apart from Alec, most of us cause our parents great headaches with our strong personalities but I know we’d do anything for each other. It’s what makes my family so special, you see. I know they would always be there for me, and I in return.”

Alec’s heart aches at her confession. It is perhaps too improper, painting a less than perfect picture of Izzy. But she says it all with such heart and truth that Alec thinks his sister spoke the most absolutely wonderful answer. And it reminds Alec why he is doing this, why he is fighting his very urges. Because his sister is right. He would do anything for her.

When the king speaks, there’s something accepting in his tone that makes Alec turn to face him once more, “That sounds amazing. I’ve never had the pleasure of siblings myself but it sounds rather wonderful.”

Alec stares at the king, curious. His mate is no longer smiling and the glow in his eyes has all but disappeared. But what hurts the most is how the king no longer looks at Alec with the glimmer in his eyes that speaks of wicked intensity. As though the king can no longer bare to.

Alec isn’t sure why it pains him so much. _He wants this, after all_.

“It is wonderful.” Izzy replies eagerly, her hand a steady gesture of familiarity on Alec, “I always have a friend, an ear to speak to and I know none of them would judge me or say anything that would hurt me. Perhaps that makes them overprotective but it’s how I know they love me under all their masculinity.”

She looks at Alec as she says so, with a cheeky grin that Alec can’t help but shake his head at. 

“They sounds like they love you very much.” The king says, his tone filled with a saddened awe.

Alec’s grip on his breeches tightened. _He wants this._ He wants the king to be unable to take his eyes of his sister. This is good. _It’s good. It is. It is. It is._ The king’s scent smells of nothing but content and interest.

Alec wants to punch something before he goes insane.

“They do.” Izzy says, “Sometimes I think they may love me all too much.”

Alec chuckles lightly, presenting himself as the dutiful brother and Guide and Izzy sends him a barely concealed smirk in return. She’s pleased with herself. As she should be.

“There is nothing such as too much love.” The king assures her, his strong scent smelling of encouragement in Izzy’s direction, “To be loved like that, my dear, should never be doubted.”

Alec gasps softly before he can stop it. He cannot mistake the tone in the king’s voice. The utter want in the subtext. Alec wonders, secretively, whether the king meant to direct it all at Alec. Maybe he _needs_ it to be directed at him.

But admitting that would make Alec a selfish bastard. He has to be better than his primal urges and instincts of his secondary gender.

“Thank you.” Izzy says genuinely and Alec knows now she likes the king, whether platonically or romantically, he cannot tell. But nonetheless, she likes him all the same. It is a brilliant start to the mating ceremony. It holds the hopeful light for their future, should Izzy win.

And yet still Alec’s chest hurts as though he has been punched straight through it.

He wonders how much of himself he’ll have to sacrifice in order to see it happen.

  
~*~

  
Later, Alec guides Izzy through the palace gardens as the king spends his time interviewing the other Omegas, her arm twisted through Alec’s loosely. Alec does everything to try to not imagine how the king interacts with the other Omega he seemed interested in the night before, the Belcourt woman with the too sharp smile.

Izzy babbles on next to Alec completely unaware.

“I think I made a good impression, did I not brother? He seemed to like my answers, and it felt so great to not be so stiflingly stiff the entire time with stupid answers that seem politically correct. I’m glad he enjoyed my more genuine answers, I cannot bare being so fake if I were to marry him.”

Alec hums along, not really paying attention but Izzy carries on undeterred as Alec admires the trimmed rose bushes of the maze they were exploring, hand to hand.

_Why was he so pained by the king’s slight interest in his sister? This is a good thing, surely?_ It presents hope for their future, at the very least. It is not like Alec knows the king well. They are practically strangers who had one mishap of mindless lust.

And still, Alec feels the rejection right to his _soul_ far too strongly.

“Alec?” Izzy says distantly as Alec stares at a rose that has a single petal drooping, as though it is about to drop from the rest of the perfect clump. Perhaps there is a metaphor to be found in that, but Alec is far too fatigued to possibly come up with one.

_“Alec!”_ Izzy says loudly and Alec turns to her with his eyebrows raised.

“We’re you even paying attention to a single thing I said?” Izzy says with a glare that feels more superficial than anything.

Alec considers lying but knows that’ll do him no good, “I am sorry, Izzy, you can say it again.”

Instead, Izzy stills and moves so she faces Alec directly with her chin uplifted, looking every inch the queen Alec knows she can be, “What is going on, brother?”

Alec waves a hand in the air, “Nothing, sister. I am simply tired.”

Izzy narrows her eyes, “I don’t believe you.”

Alec grins and reaches out to pull her into a reluctant hug, “It is the truth, I assure you.”

“I still don’t believe you.” Izzy murmurs into his chest, her words muffled.

“You wouldn’t be yourself if you did.”

Izzy sniggers and sighs, sagging into his hold. Alec looks around to see if there are other Omegas here, but relaxes when he sees they are, for now, alone. He doesn’t want to place Izzy in a position where she looks weak and flimsy. Not after last night.

_Last night._

Alec shakes his head, telling himself that whatever happened was fleeting, a once in a lifetime craving he’ll never feel again.

He knows that as long as Izzy is safe and happy, that’ll have to be enough for him.

No matter how much he yearns to be with the king, even for an hour more.

“Have you seen Jace today?” Izzy asks coyly as they separate, her arm looping around Alec’s, and he pushes away the traitorous thoughts.

Alec sends her an inquisitive stare which she sniggers at, pulling him along. 

“What has he done now?” Alec says tiredly, letting the distraction work over his troubled thoughts.

“Did you see him last night, with the two Alphas?” Izzy muses, her tone just ever so slightly too innocent that Alec immediately doesn’t trust, “I saw him with them again this morning.”

Alec raises both his eyebrows, “He was with the same pair?”

“Yes. And he was quite enamoured, acting like a cute, adorable puppy chasing them around.” 

“Jace?” Alec says, incredulous, “ _Jace_ was willingly chasing around Alphas?”

“I know!” Izzy exclaims, lifting a gloved hand in the air, her bracket gleaming in the sunlight, “I almost thought it wasn’t him when I stumbled upon them.”

“They were alone? With an unmated Omega?” Alec frowned.

Izzy patted his arm, “Do not fret, brother, no they weren’t. But they looked intimate and equally as besotted with our brother. I won’t be surprised if they approached you to ask to formally court him”

“Of course Jace would end up with two Alphas.”

Izzy grins widely, her teeth flashing, “Did you really expect anything less?”

Alec sighs, “No, I guess not.”

Izzy hums in agreement, dragging Alec toward the middle of the maze where a large fountain sits, surprisingly empty with the exception to another Alpha, a woman sitting proudly upon the stone rim, watching the water.

_“Oh,”_ Izzy says softly when they spot her.

Alec looks down at his sister in question, but her eyes don’t meet Alec at all, her attention snagged upon the Alpha lady with the dark blue dress, an untraditional colour that somehow compliments the rich blonde hair of the woman.

Alec doesn’t mind her scent either, it was light and minty but still indicated a rather strong Alpha.

As if sensing their presence, the Alpha turns to face them and Alec watches as her pale blue eyes widen as she spies Izzy staring at her.

“Izzy?” Alec asks, but his sister pays him no mind, pulling Alec toward the woman with a hidden inner strength she often hides from everyone. 

Alec lets himself be pulled along, bemused.

The other Alpha sees them coming and stands up hastily, brushing down her skirts before placing her dark gloves hands upon her lap. Alec sees a tension in her spine and yet she holds herself perfectly steady.

When they’re close enough, Izzy darts a gaze up at Alec and tries to signal him something with her eyes. More amused than anything, Alec decides he’ll play along with her for now.

“I’m sorry to disturb you...” Alec starts, trailing off.

The woman smiles politely and her eyes sparkle, “Countess Lydia Branwell, but please just call me Lydia.”

Alec nods and grins at Lydia, liking her instantly, “Of course, and I’m sure you’re aware of Isabelle Lightwood, and I am her brother, Marquess Alexander Lightwood, but call me Alec.”

Izzy jumps in, an eager expression upon her face at juxtaposition to her usual composure, “And please call me Izzy.”

Alec perks up an eyebrow at his sister but doesn’t say anything.

If anything, Lydia looks rather enamoured by Izzy, scent thickening, “It’s wonderful to meet you Izzy.”

Izzy lifts her hand and Alec observes as Lydia leans down to kiss her hand softly, her lips barely grazing Izzy’s glove. Nonetheless, his sister lets out a broken, almost silent gasp in response as though Lydia had taken her heart and squeezed.

Alec moves to place his hand on Izzy’s back, protectively. 

When Lydia looks up, her eyes refuse to look away from Izzy and Alec is immediately reminded of how similar it mirrors Alec and the king the night before. They too had been unable to loose eye contact. 

Alec’s eyes widen and dares at look down at Izzy, who breaths heavily and watches Lydia with something Alec would almost dare to call love.

_Fuck._

“If it isn’t too impolite of me, I must say how beautiful you were last night, Izzy.” Lydia says reverently, her eyes soft, “You were by far the most perfect Omega presented before his majesty.”

Izzy, to Alec’s horror, blushes and tilts her head down in the first sign of shyness he has ever spied upon his sister, “Thank you, Countess Branwell.”

Lydia laughs lightly, “I asked you to call me Lydia, did I not?”

Izzy sways on her feet, “I guess you did.”

And then they just stand there, watching one another as if they had forgotten Alec had existed. Alec examines it all and feels utterly torn. On one hand, Alec can not deny the tension between the two ladies and Izzy is clearly interested. But then Alec remembers their father knows he will forbid such an union.

Whilst Countess Branwell seems like a wonderful lady, Alec’s father wishes for Izzy to marry someone of equal rank or above it. If Izzy does not secure the king’s hand, she’ll be sold off to Duke Aldertree, a horrible Alpha with beliefs far more archaic than their father’s. The last time Alec had met the man, he had made countless comments about how Omegas’ only talents lay in, and he quotes, _‘being beautified whores’._

It’s that threat of a future that had made Izzy so enthusiastic to marry the king. She may not know him, but he is rumoured to be far more progressive with his beliefs, advocating for more Omega rights since he came to the throne.

It’s the best possible future for Izzy.

_Shit._

_Alec doesn’t know what to do._

Izzy liking Lydia means that Alec may just have a chance with the king, his mate. He might know happiness, perhaps. It’s a silly childlike dream that now begins to simmer, there are still so many other factors forbidding him, but he hopes slyly anyhow.

But then Izzy breaks free of her daze and she clears her throat and Alec watches as her face closes up, becoming the perfect image of passiveness as an Omega should be. Alec inhales and finds that her scent doesn’t betray anything else, as though mere seconds ago she wasn’t fawning over the Alpha with little to no sense toward etiquette.

“It was amazing to meet you Countess Branwell,” Izzy says formally and stilted and she steps back, eyes dull, “But I’m afraid we must go.”

Lydia looks at Izzy, hopeless and Alec smells a slight souring in her minty scent, and his heart breaks for the Alpha. But his duty is to his sister. It will always be to her. And it’s that that prompts Alec into action.

“Thank you for your time.” Alec says politely before steering Izzy off, refusing to look back at the Alpha still standing by the fountain, uncertain.

When they are far enough away, Alec looks down at Izzy and notices a single tear fall down her face.

_“Izzy,”_ Alec starts, feeling out of depth and his sister whirls on the spot, looking up at Alec with a broken look on her face.

_“Don’t say anything.”_ Izzy warns, and another tear betrays her as it slips down her cheek. “I don’t want to hear anything right now.”

Alec pulls her into another hug, holding her tight enough that he hopes he can hide her from her perilous future and his own, if only for a few seconds.

“Even so, I’m sorry.” He whispers, unsure if he’s taking about the fact that he’s halfway in love with the man she has to marry or if he directs it at the obvious loss Izzy feels at the first Alpha she’s been instantly besotted with.

_What the fuck is he supposed to do?_ Every choice has a bad ending.

“ _I know._ ” Izzy mutters, a sob clawing from her throat, “I know you are.”

And Alec just lets her cling to him. 

  
~*~

  
Alec finds himself back at the fountain late at night.

He watches the water spill, the sound of splashing echoed in the silence. It’s beautiful here, Alec thinks. Beautiful and calming. It’s why he had returned when his siblings were long asleep.

He sighs, reaching to play with the water using his finger when he hears footsteps coming from his right.

Alec immediately tenses then remembers that he is doing no wrong by being here, the king has allowed the Omegas and their guests full access to the palace and it’s ground with the exception of the king’s suite.

But it unnerves Alec still.

“Who’s there?” He asks, not looking away from the water.

The silence persists for a few stubborn seconds and then Alec hears the unmistakable voice of the king speak up, “I thought it would empty here at night.”

Alec stiffens at the voice, pressing his lips into a thin line before rigidly replying, “I can go.”

“No, no.” The king says quickly and Alex doesn’t like how close he sounds to be, “I’m not going to forbid you to be here, Alexander.”

Alec’s eyes flutter close at the acknowledgment of his name and tries to not breathe in the king’s scent lest he go mad with lust again.

“And I’m not going to forbid you either,” Alec answers slowly, shaking his hand as he removes it out of the pooling water, “This is your home.”

The king doesn’t answer but Alec imagines he regards Alec with the same expressions he gave not even a full day ago. Alec wishes he could look at those cat’s eyes even once, but knows he’ll do something very, very idiotic if he does.

Even if it’ll feel like a tantalising dream.

So instead, he sits there in reticence, hoping the king will say nothing more. He hears, rather than sees, the king sit on the fountain near Alec but not close enough that Alec can get the full effect of his sandalwood scent. _Small miracles,_ he thinks.

_“I understand.”_ The king says hushed at last.

Alec doesn’t dare to look at him and sits stiffly, prepared to flee in a single move.

“Understand what?” He speaks formally, eyes glued to the water as if it’ll tell him the answer to his woes.

“I understand why you refuse our bond, why you won’t mate with me.” The king states with a bare tremor, and Alec is unable to mistake the affection in his voice and it makes his heart feels all the more broken, “She’s lovely.”

Alec nods once, “She is.”

“She would make a wonderful mate.” The king replies, as though he is unaware how those words hurt Alec.

He might as well had shot Alec with Alec’s very own bow. It might have pained him less.

“I’m glad you think so.” Alec says, eyes closing in defeat. He finally gets what he had strived for.

_So why does it kill him so much?_

_Why can’t he remember why this was a good idea?_

“Can you look at me?” The king asks desperately, and Alec inhales his woodsy scent, his head woozy again. 

Alec turns his head further away, in the opposite direction, toward the distance where the city of Alicante rests.

_“I can’t.”_

“And why is that?”

Alec grimaces, “Because if I do,” he explains brokenly, and secretly inhales the scent of his mate again, unable to resist it in such close proximity. “I know I’ll do something I will later regret.”

“Why should you regret it?” The king says stubbornly, and anger lingers in both his scent and voice.

Alec laughs coldly, more at himself than at anyone else, “I have told you before, we cannot do this.”

“And if I told you I don’t care about you being unable to supply me a child, an heir?” The king says softly, speaking as though he is whispering in Alec’s sensitive ear, and Alec realises he has stood at some point, standing before Alec.

Alec lets in a shaky breath, heart pounding.

“What if I told you we’d find another way, that we’d declare a relative of yours our heir, or we adopt a child as a substitute, change the law.” The king continues, his voice louder, but more sultry, passioned and Alec wants nothing more than to look at him, take him in, kiss the expanse of skin of his neck and fall into the greedy but dominating hold of the king’s hands once more, “What would you say to that?”

Alec pinches his lips and says absolutely nothing, feeling like a cruel bastard.

_And he is. But he cannot be anything different._

_“Why won’t you answer me?”_

Alec feels his skin prickle with unease or want, he cannot tell.

“Don’t I deserve that, in the very least?” The king snarls, moving so that Alec can feel his warm breath upon the sensitive skin of his neck and his hands twitch with desire to hold his mate. 

“I’m sorry.” Alec says quietly.

_“Why?”_

“Why what?” Alec answers, breathless without realising.

The king chuckles darkly, and Alec feels the linger of it upon him like a brand, _“Why do this to me, to what we could be?”_

Alec tries to desperately picture Izzy in his head, with her boisterous laugh and warm eyes as he takes for wild runs through the woods near their home. And then he sees the unspoken words clogged stuck in her throat when his father demeans her, brandishing her with words of cruelty just because her second gender declares her lesser. And the looks of fear that brushes over her face when she meets Aldertree.

He keeps that terrified face in his mind when he speaks.

“Because it’s not just about you and me.” Alec replies at last as he too stands and finally looks at the king standing before him, eyes bright with withheld anger and despair but hooded as he glares up at Alec so Alec can feel the full effect of the powerful gaze.

The king squints his eyes, and his scent cools in the response. Alec watches him, knowing he’s unable to look away and wanting to memorise his handsome face so he can dream of it in his sleep.

“Your sister.” The king answers the silent question he clearly had in his head, “You’re doing this for her, aren’t you?”

Alec peers at king but nods, feeling the weight of his duty heavily on his shoulders.

The curse of being the oldest son.

“Does she know?”

Alec furrows his brows and answers numbly, “No and she won’t.”

_“Oh?”_ The king says in fake amusement.

Alec rubs his neck and steps away to gather his thoughts.

“Look,” he starts and grimaces at his unspoken words, “It’s not I don’t want to be with you, I, _I cannot resist you._ You’re everything I’ve wanted since I realised I only wished after Alphas. _If our situation was different...”_ He bits his tongue to stop himself from saying too much, “But this isn’t about me, and it’s not about us. It’s about Izzy who’s been tormented all her life for being an Omega. This is her only chance to be to have future where she won’t marry someone who will ultimately hurt her.”

Alec chuckles under his breath and gestures aimlessly, “And you cannot deny that you find Omega’s desirable, I smelt your desire for them on the opening ceremony. Just because I’m your destined mate doesn’t mean you’re unable to like others.”

The king glares at him coldly, and Alec feels, well, like an asshole. But this is the right move. He has to shatter any chance he has before anyone’s hopes are up. To preserve his sanity, he has to dash his own ridiculous pipe dreams that still linger like a parasite.

“So, because I find Omega scents attractive means that there is no chance for us?”

Alec groans and rubs his eyes tiredly, his scent bitter and useless, “ _No._ It means that you have a chance with others.”

“Like your sister?”

Alec frowns at the obvious question, “Like my sister.”

The king stares proudly at Alec and Alec feels the weight of his power in the glare alone. He feels the pressure of it upon his inner Alpha who still hides away. He feels it in his very bones, his breath unsteady. There is no doubt who is the superior here.

And it might be shameful to admit, but despite being an Alpha, Alec wants to do nothing more but submit.

“I am not quite sure what you wish for me to say, Alexander.” The king says and Alec’s heart pounds at the sound of his own voice from his mate’s lips, “Your sister is beautiful, I cannot deny it. And yes, I find Omegas as equally as desirable as Alphas.”

Alec relaxes at the statement and prepares to step away to lick his own wounds alone as he will always be. But then the king holds up a decisive finger and stares Alec down with harsh, gold eyes that seem to glow in the dark and it freezes him to the spot.

And equally makes his blood thrum in eagerness to submit to his mate and worship him, his neck craning to display it at its most vulnerable. 

_“But.”_ The king states, his tone dark and furious and proud and Alec has never been more attracted to the beautiful Alpha, “I will also not deny my own heart, Alexander Lightwood. I may find Omegas pretty, but you are a temptation I will not refuse myself.” He steps forward and though Alec is taller, he has never felt smaller, his spine trembles with the aftermath of his desire, “Your sister cannot compete with you, nor will I allow your delusions believe such presumptions any longer. _I want you,_ not Lady Belcourt nor your sister. _You. Only you.”_

Alec gasps and stumbles backward as though the words had physically moved him. He watches dumbly, unable to think, unable to see, or do anything as the king stares at him, completely and unfathomable without shame.

Alec feels his heart pick up and his Alpha howls with want and yearning from the confession.

_“I, I, I.”_ Alec stutters, muted.

The king folds his arms, and his eyes darken as he watches Alec’s mouth purse open, “And, mark my words Alexander, I am going to prove it to you till you deny yourself no longer.”

Alec can’t breath and he can’t see anything, standing there vulnerable and weak, stripped of every barrier he ever had and ever will have next to the king.

Next to Magnus.

_His mate._

_Fuck._

And then the king does something Alec doesn’t expect, he moves closer like a wave of water, so effortless and smooth, and he leans up with all purpose and kisses Alec squarely but gently on his mouth.

Alec gasps and freezes as everything in the world stops but then he eagerly returns the kiss, tilting his head just so. Magnus’ lips are soft and warm and so damn perfect that he moans wantonly and presses closer, his hands greedily grabbing onto the king’s biceps in need. Magnus makes a delighted noise right back at him, his hand scrunching into Alec’s hair as he presses harder, stepping closer. There isn’t a part of them that isn’t intertwined, isn’t pressed as _one._

He isn’t sure what changes the kiss from something so chaste into something wild and passionate. But one moment Alec is just brushing his lips against Magnus’ and the next he is biting at the king’s bottom lip, opening his mouth, and Magnus’ tongue tangles against his. His inner Alpha purrs, so utterly content that Alec can’t remember why he fought this. The king’s mouth is so hot as Alec explores it completely and Alec’s head spins as he sneaks a hand into Magnus’ messy hair, pulling the gelled strands loose so he can grab a fistful, tugging _hard._

The other Alpha snarls and shoves Alec right against his chest so he can feel the hard press of the king’s cock against his own and kisses faster, his hands mapping the skin of Alec’s back, claiming it as his with every brush. Alec feels his jacket crease under the possessive hands of the Alpha and finds himself unable to care. Alec whines pitifully, trying to merge into the king, submitting to him so beautifully even he can not deny how perfect this feels. The king engulfs his breath, takes Alec’s scent and combines it wonderfully his own.

But soon breathing becomes ever so more prominent.

When they separate, Alec’s breath is stuttered, panting and he feels the warm caress of the king’s own directly upon his lips. Alec reaches up with a trembling hand and touches his swollen lip, feeling the dampness of it like a promise.

The king watches him, undeniably smug and Alec shivers just remembering how delightful he felt on Alec, _chest to chest, heart to heart, lips to lips._

_“Consider that a promise, Alexander.”_ The king says coyly and dares a hand up to trail down Alec’s face, along his still spit-wet red lips, to further down his neck, stroking the delicate place where his mark would lay, possessively.

“I’m going to fight for you, darling.” The king whispers and claims Alec with a look like Alec is already his. And Alec isn’t sure why he can think otherwise. The kiss all but demanded it. “And when I’m done, you won’t find reason to fight _this, us,_ any longer.”

Alec stares in reverence at the other Alpha and his scent stinks with the yearning want of a fool and yet the king inhales greedily upon his neck before withdrawing, triumphant.

The king peers at him for a second more then nods, affirmative and moves to walk away. Alec stays there, a hand still raised, watching the muscled body of his mate dressed in extravagance purple with the knowledge that maybe his hope may have some grounding. Maybe someone else can fight for him, instead of Alec trying for everyone else.

And before the king goes, he looks back gently and with far too much softness in his face that makes him look ever so more beautiful, _almost angelic,_ to say, “Don’t worry, your sister won’t be abandoned if I have anything to say about it.”

Alec stares, hopeless with awe, as the king leaves much like Alec did the night before.

But unlike last night, there is something far more buoyant building in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a Magnus for myself.
> 
> Comments and critsisms are always welcome!
> 
> My tumblr: [MagixQueenie](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/magixqueenie)


End file.
